Segundos Antes de Partir
by Lady Jeh
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Amor impossível? Não. É apenas mais uma maneira de viver. Afinal, a vida é feita de escolhas e nossas opiniões refletem consideravelmente em nossas vidas.
1. Chapter 1

Defini es

"Falar completamente f cil,  
Quando se tem palavras em mente que expressam uma opini o.

Dif cil expressar por gestos e atitudes o que realmente queremos dizer, o quanto queremos dizer antes que a pessoa se v .

F cil julgar pessoas que est o sendo expostas pelas circunst ncias.  
Dif cil encontrar e refletir sobre os seus erros;  
ou tentar fazer diferente algo que j fez muito errado.

F cil ser colega,  
fazer companhia a algu m,  
dizer o que se deseja ouvir.  
Dif cil ser amigo de todas as horas e dizer toda a verdade quando for preciso.  
E com confian a no que diz.

F cil analisar a situa o e poder aconselhar sobre esta situa o.  
Dif cil vivenciar esta situa o e saber o que fazer.  
Ou ter coragem para fazer.

F cil demonstrar raiva e impaci ncia quando algo te deixa irritado.  
Dif cil expressar o seu amor a algu m que realmente te conhece,  
te respeita e te entende.  
E assim que perdemos pessoas especias.

F cil mentir aos quatro ventos o que tentamos camuflar.  
Dif cil mentir para o cora o.

F cil ver o que queremos enxergar.  
Dif cil saber que nos iludimos com o que ach vamos ter visto.  
Admitir que nos deixamos levar,  
mais uma vez, isso dif cil.

F cil dizer "oi" ou "como vai?"  
Dif cil dizer "Adeus".;  
Principalmente quando somos culpados pela partida de algu m de nossas vidas...

F cil sonhar todas as noites.  
Dif cil lutar por um sonho.

Eterno,  
tudo aquilo que dura uma fra o de segundo, mas com tamanha intensidade, que se petrifica,  
e nenhuma for a jamais o resgata."

Andrade, Carlos Drumond de., Rever ncia ao destino.

Poderia vir at aqui e dizer-vos que fui a pessoa mais feliz que o mundo j conheceu. Poderia eu mesma infiltrar em minha mente que fui a pessoa mais feliz que qualquer um pode imaginar. Mas ser que a palavra felicidade tem o mesmo sentido e significado para todos?  
Nasce uma menina, n o se sabe onde, nem quando ao certo, nem mesmo se sabe seu sobrenome, a sua identidade.  
"Marguerite. assim que vamos cham -la." Dizem as freiras ao receb -la no orfanato. Ela cresce sabendo muito bem do rep dio das pessoas que lhe tem sangue em comum. Acha que ainda sonho?  
"Filha!" A minha m e chama.  
"Filha, seu namorado j est a , a esperar-te."  
"Meu namorado? Por qu ? N o combinamos nada."  
"Claro que combinaram, filha. Sua irma e seu cunhado tamb m j a esperam, lembra-se de que iriam sair juntos?"  
"Juntos? N o sei... Diga-os que estou doente, ou qualquer coisa. N o estou com muita vontade de sair."  
"Tenha um pouco de considera o com as pessoas Marguerite, eles te esperam." Considera o? Afinal, com quem minha m e acha que est falando? Considera o, para mim, nunca foi muito al m disso, apenas uma palavra.  
Ao abrir a porta do meu quarto, te avistei. John Roxton, voc entrou na minha vida da maneira mais fantasiosa. Fantasiosa, n o fant stica. Pois apenas uma ilus o, um engano de meus sentidos. O marido de minha irm Cec lia.  
Ando e, uma pouco mais a frente, vejo aquele que me diz todos os dias um "eu te amo" carregado de sentimento. Puro ou n o, acho que nunca ser rec proco.  
Tanto tempo rodeada por todos, desde quando fui adotada quando tinha quatro anos. mE eu ainda estou s . Criada em meio a riqueza da fam lia Krux, nunca me senti importante, nem mesmo para Robert, meu namorado, que assim como qualquer um nesta fam lia, sempre esteve mais preocupado com contas e n meros, principalmente quando estes vem impressos em papeis verdes. N o nego que sempre deixei que o dinheiro fosse para mim algo de intensa import ncia. Por m, n o mais do que qualquer um dos sentimentos de que fui privada.  
Enfim, a vida prossegue, e assim que o tempo passa, independente do que pensamos, de como agimos ou do que sentimos. 


	2. Romance

Romance

Fomos os quatro ao teatro ver uma pe a mais rom ntica imposs vel. Apesar de serem casados, Roxton e Cec lia s o como um casal de namorados rec m-formados, o desgaste dos anos n o existe para eles, masmo tendo alguns cinco ou seis anos de uni o est vel, parecem estar em permanente estado de lua-de-mel.  
N o poderia ser diferente, tenho que reconhecer, minha irm tem l seus atributos. Uma loira, olhos claros e brilhantes, um corpo de rainha. Em v -lo ao seu lado, fa o minhas considera es: "-Merece-o? N o merece." Concluo. Ou ser que sou boba e orgulhosa demais para admitir que ela, mais do que todas, o merece e o ama tanto quanto ele a ama. -Ele a ama.- Todos os nascentes tento convencer-me disso, mas meu cora o, relutante, insiste em imaginar dois corpos unidos como em uma paix o avassaladora, insiste ouvir sua voz perante o sil ncio de uma noite, insiste em querer sentir seu peito desnudo sob o recostar de minha cabe a.  
Mas isso tudo n o me tr z alento ou paz. Ao contr rio, fico presa voc , e n o sei o que posso usar como contra-veneno.  
"Est gostando da pe a de teatro, meu amor?"  
"O que?"  
"A pe a, voc est gostando?"  
"Ah sim, a pe a... Est boa."  
"N o parece estar muito entusiasmada."  
"N o isso, s estou com um pouco de sono, n o dormi muito bem a noite passada." (Recostando-se no peito de Robert)  
Da pe a de teatro, nem me lembro, na verdade n o prestei muita aten o. Oh Deus! Preciso esquec -lo, n o me faz bem, uma menina de dezesseis anos sonhando com o que n o pode ter!  
"Por que est t o calada hoje, Marguerite?" Pergunta Cec lia.  
Permanece um sil ncio moment neo, at que Robert o quebra.  
"Ela disse que n o dormiu muito bem a noite passada, n o meu amor?"  
"Isso, , eu s estou com um pouco de sono."  
Robert t o carinhoso, me trata t o bem, lindo e, na verdade, tudo o que eu poderia pedir. Ele, de cabelos negros cor-da-noite, pele suavemente p lida e olhos d' gua que refletem ess ncia e pureza jamais vista. Tudo que eu mais quero te amar e n o deveria ser t o dif cil, mas meu cora o, trai oeiro, sente por outro.  
Cheguei em minha casa, finalmente. Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era dormir, esquecer daquele dia, mas eu ainda tinha que ouvir minha irm em sua conversa com minha m e, dizendo o qu o seu casamento era virtuoso e bem sucedido. Corroia-me por dentro ao ouvir aquelas declara es.  
Afinal, fui dormir. Sonhei com voc .

Nota da Autora: Mais reviews por favor pessoas se n o eu sumo einh! (Amea a e drama b sico!) Agora falando s rio, muito obrigado aos leitores que dedicam um pouquinho do seu tempo a minha fic, em especial a mama corleone, a nayara, a lidy, a Lady K Rox (q ali s n o aparece faz tempo), enfim, se eu esqueci de algu me desculpe! Beijos! 


	3. Diaadia interrompido

Declara o: Os personagens da s rie The Lost World n o s o meus, eu n o os uso para fins lucrativos, apenas para entretenimento de alguns leitores, que como eu, s o fan ticos por este incr vel seriado.

Dia-a-dia interrompido

Abria os meus olhos quando ouvi o despertador, gostaria de abr -los por causa do sol batendo em meu rosto. Mas n o, pela janela do meu quarto posso ver a chuva.  
"Bom dia, filha!"  
"Bom dia mam e!"  
"V logo antes que se atrase para a escola!"  
"Est bem!"  
Estou na segunda s rie do colegial, tenho alguns amigos, mas principalmente amigas. Meninas mais mimadas que eu e que fazem de tudo pela aten o de garotos que mais parecem crian as, pelo modo que agem.  
Ap s algumas aulas muito chatas que pareciam intermin veis, finalmente toca o sinal para o recreio.  
Sa para o p tio da escola com minhas amigas, assim como de costume.  
"Nossa amiga... Voc tem que nos apresentar aquele lindo que veio at aqui com sua irm te buscar, h alguns dias atr s!" No in cio pensei que estivessem falando do Robert, mas logo lembrei que elas j haviam o conhecido. Ent o, percebi que falavam do Roxton.  
"Quem? O Roxton?"  
" acho que assim que sua irm o chamava."  
"Desistam, ele meu cunhado."  
"Mas n o h nenhuma possibilidade?"  
"Ele est casado com ela."  
J me perguntara aquilo diversas vezes, se n o havia nenhuma possibilidade e esta era sempre a frase que acabava com todo um trabalho (que nunca durou muito tempo) de tentar esquec -lo.  
Mais algum tempo longo de aulas, que para mim, sentia serem in teis, e j ouvia o sinal de sa da.  
Por surpresa, avistei Robert. Estava l , parado e a me esperar. N o era de costume que viesse at a escola, geralmente estava envolvido em seu trabalho, no escrit rio, ele maior de idade e ganha seu pr prio dinheiro, mora sozinho, e quanto a fam lia dele, nunca me disse nada, o mist rio permaneceu, parece que vivem muito longe daqui.  
"Meu amor, vim busc -la para passearmos um pouco, o que acha?"  
"Acho um pouco estranho, voc nunca faz isso, a esta hora est sempre naquele escrit rio."  
"N o seja injusta, eu estou aqui, n o estou?" Diz enquanto a envolve em seus bra os. "Ent o, onde quer almo ar?"  
Est vamos andando at o restaurante. Robert deixara o carro em um estacionamento pr ximo. Foi quando percebi que ele andava muito cuidadoso. Olhava em seu redor como se procurasse algu m ou como se estivesse escondendo-se de algu m.  
"O que houve Robert, por que est assim?"  
"Assim como?"  
"Assim. Parece t o assustado."  
" impress o sua."  
Neste momento, cheg vamos a alguns passos do restaurante e, de surpresa, uns sujeitos mal-apresentados empurraram-nos para um beco e come aram a espancar Robert. Eu nada podia fazer, um homem me segurava com muita for a, estava me machucando.  
Mesmo que eu me contorcesse fim de livrar-me dele, o sujeito era muito mais forte que eu e al m de me prender em seus bra os, beijava-me e aproveitava-se de meu corpo. Felizmente (ou infelizmente), parou quando seu companheiro naquela empleitada o chamou para que me colocassem dentro de um carro que nos esperava no acostamento. Robert j havia desmaiado, em fun o dos tantos minutos seguidos de golpes insesantes por aqueles homens. Naquele momento temi que ele estivesse morto.

Nota da Autora: J sabem o que fazer n o ? Leiam, leiam, leiam... e claro n o esque am de mandar seus Reviews. 


	4. Passagem só de ida

Declara o: Os personagens da s rie Sir Arthur Conan Doyles The Lost World n o s o meus...etc...etc...etc...

Passagem s de ida

Um carro preto nos esperava, e empurraram-nos para dentro dele como quem encaminha animais para o matadouro. Eu estva amarrada pelas m os, ao meu lado Robert, desmaiado, inconsciente. Mas eu sabia que meu namorado estava vivo, felizmente, podia ouvir sua respira o ofegante em cada momento que o sil ncio se fazia. Depois de um longo caminho, chegamos a uma zona de mata fechada em que nos retiraram do carro.  
Acordaram Robert, ele ainda estava meio zonzo, pude notar. Mas quando me viu, ali, em seu lado e ao lado de bandidos, ficou agitado, perplexo.  
"O que est o fazendo?! N o precisam disso! N o precisam dela, deixem-na ir!"  
Quando o ouvi repetir desesperadamente estas palavras, tive a certeza de que ele sabia muito bem quem eram aqueles homens e o que eles realmente queriam.  
Caminhamos a tarde inteira mata a dentro, nem que conseguissemos fugir dos bandidos, ilesos, mesmo assim morrer amos por andar e andar na floresta sem achar o caminho de volta. Acho que aqueles homens nos fizeram andar em c rculos para que n o houvesse nem a m nima chance de retornarmos.  
Permaneciamos todos em sil ncio, apenas ouv asse na floresta o som dos p ssaros a cantar, at que um dos bandidos come ou a provocar Robert.  
"Ent o, n o macho p bastante para contar a namoradinha que tipo de homem voc na realidade?"  
Robert permanecia sem falar uma s palavra. Com seu rosto coberto de sangue, o mesmo sangue que vertia de seu nariz e boca, olhava para o bandido com uma express o desafiadora. Baixava sua cabe a, o sangue escorria-lhe pela face e pingava em sua camisa outrora branca, mesmo assim, n o desviava seu olhar, nem por um minuto de mim. Talvez fosse paran ia da minha cabe a, mas ele n o parava de me encarar.  
O lugar para onde fomos levados ficava do outro lado de um rio, o qual atravessamos de bote. Chegando a beira da cabana onde iam nos trancar, um dos homens deu um soco muito forte em Robert, mesmo assim, ele apenas cuspiu mais um pouco de sangue no bandido, que se enfureceu e agarrou um tijolo e atirou ao encontro da cabe a dele. Minha primeira rea o foi correr para perto dele, mas outro homem me espancou t o fortemente que desmaiei.

Nota da Autora: Ah... N o sejam malvados...reviews...pleas... 


	5. Princesa do Mar

Declara o: Pois pessoal, aqui estou eu mais uma vez a dizer que os personagem da s rie Sir Arthur Conan Doyles The Lost World (deve ser assim que escreve) n o s o meus. Eu os amo demais, mas n o s o meus!

Nota da Autora: Meus sinceros agradecimentos pelos reviews (que a prop sito est o muito poucos!). A vai mais um cap tulo, este um pouco mais compridinho que os outros ( que tenho escrito eles a m o, por isso para mim parecem bem maiores do que realmente s o) e um pouco confuso tamb m, mas logo logo ir o entender. Bem, espero que gostem!

Princesa do Mar

Ela lembrava do rapaz em cada momento, em cada m nimo instante. N o deveria ser assim, nunca pensara tanto em um homem completamente desconhecido, mas de alguma maneira sabia, alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquele rosto masculino lhe era familiar.  
Ela havia o visto uma nica vez, saindo mar vindo, aparentemente, em sua dire o, por m logo se vira e depara-se com uma loira, a qual roubava toda a aten o do homem.  
Quem era ele? E como foi parar em seus pensamentos daquela maneira? Tinha que descobrir, precisava disso.  
Estavam todos hospedados em uma linda pousada, muito elegante e charmosa. Marguerite aproximava-se -relutante com seus sentimentos- do quarto daquele homem. Na verdade, ela sabia muito bem o que queria, queria encontr -lo. Embora enganasse a si mesma inventando centenas, milhares de desculpas para estar al .  
"Claro, s estou caminhando, conhecendo a pousada, nada de mais!" Tentava convencer a si mesma.  
Andava por uma varanda que rodeava toda a pousada. Seus olhos ficavam mais azuis do que j eram por natureza quando olhava para o encanto do mar. Era o momento em que ela esquecia tudo e todos, todos menos um. Ele que lhe parecia t o confiante e ao mesmo tempo inquieto, t o lindo e ao mesmo tempo de impersept vel presen a, t mido, com riqueza de detalhes que Marguerite n o deixava passar desapercebido. N o parava de pensar um s instante "-Como foi parar em seus pensamentos daquela maneira?"  
T o concentrada estava no mar, ou naquele que n o abandonava-lhe a mente, que n o percebeu que outra pessoa vinha em sua dire o, talvez t o distra da quanto ela.  
"A !" Um esbarr o.  
"Perd o, eu estava um pouco distra do, eu acho..." Tentava desculpar-se, enquanto abaixava-se para recolher algumas pe as de roupa e bolsas que levava. Marguerite, igualmente abaixou-se para ajud -lo. Num movimento nico, ambos levaram suas m os a mesma pe a de roupa, houve um suave toque e de imediato lan aram seus olhares um sobre o outro. Foi ent o que ela percebeu ser ele o homem por quem ela tanto suspirava, naquele sublime momento lhe fugiram todas as palavras e n o podia enxergar outra coisa al m daqueles olhos brilhantes em sua frente, ele lhe parecia at mesmo um pouco angustiado ou ansioso. E como se o mundo, de susto, voltasse a girar novamente quando ela houve sua voz, ele rapidamente come a a apresentar-se.  
"Eu sou John Roxton. Ea senhorita?"  
" h... ... Sou Marguerite Krux." Atrapalhava-se com as palavras, o que n o era costumeiro, ao ver tal deslumbre em sua frente. "-Nossa! Acho que devo estar parecendo uma boba." Irritava-se consigo mesma em pensamento, entretanto, permanecia quieta, ou melhor, irriquieta, lutando contra seu arredio cora o, n o queria parecer apaixonada, afinal era nisso que acreditava fielmente.  
O rapaz ao ver a bela menina, tentava conter-se de maiores rea es que seu cora o viesse a querer expressar, via ela assim, uma menina que por vezes mostrava-se arisca e contradit ria aos seus sentimentos, n o sabia se ela realmente gostara dele ou se o repudiava por completo.  
Aqueles grandes olhos que lhe pareciam um mist rio maior, j havia a observado, seus olhos n o revelavam seus segredos. Sua boca, seu cabelo, seu corpo o hipnotizavam, roubavam suas for as. Perto dela sentia-se o mais vulner vel dos homens.  
Ela levantou-se devagar, deu as costas e ia saindo, quando num s bito de coragem ao improv vel e ao incerto ele declara:  
"Senhorita Krux..." Ela virou-se rapidamente. "Gosta do mar?"  
Um tanto confusa Marguerite responde:  
"Claro... Por que?"  
"Estou sem compania esta tarde e... Bem, percebi que est s a sozinha, ent o, pensei que quisesse andar um pouco comigo no fim da tarde, eu n o sei se voc ..." Agora era ele quem se atrapalhava com as palavras.  
"Esta certo, vamos." Respondeu a menina e logo saiu.  
A tarde passa arrastando-se para ela, mas finalmente chegam as cinco horas, a tardinha que tanto desejara. E ele estava l , na porta da pousada, lindo, como sempre, a esper -la. Ela saiu da pousada tranquilamente e mantendo calma, n o queria transparecer seu nervosismo pelo encontro.  
Quando Roxton viu aquela imagem em sua frente, respirou fundo, enquanto num suspiro muito suave vinha a menina em sua dire o. Parecia at que encaminhavam-se para um grande acontecimento e n o para uma simples caminhada beirando o mar, mas como dizem, as coisas tem a import ncia que damos a elas.  
J caminhavam por mais ou menos uma hora.  
O vento soprava leve e o ar que respiravam era puro, a gua batia em seus p s, e, assim chegavam perto de algumas pedras enormes onde por al tab m repousavam algumas rvores cobertas por flores, n o era exatamente a primavera, mas era como se as flores simplismente tivessem brotado para a ocasi o.  
Quanto mais conversavam, mais viam o tanto que eram parecidos, descobriam tanto em comum.  
"Acho que nos distanciamos muito da pousada e do movimento desta ilha." Disse Marguerite.  
" , sua presen a n o me dixou perceber as horas passarem." Disse Roxton, galante como sempre.  
"Deixe de ser bobo!"  
"N o estou falando nada mais do que a verdade!" Gentilezas a parte, demonstrava a todo o momento que lhe agradava estar com ela. "Al disso, veja s , ainda tivemos a chance de ver o p r-do-sol."  
Ela virou o rosto por um instante e p de contemplar aquela facinante vis o que era o sol a encontrar-se com as guas. Roxton aproveita-se do momento e come a a achegar-se em Marguerite, segurando-lhe a fina silhueta. Ela, sentindo suas m os contornarem-lhe, vira o rosto para o lado oposto de Roxton com um leve e incontrol vel sorriso nos l bios. Ent o ele come a a beijar-lhe o pesco o com delicadeza e lentid o. Assim ficam durante alguns minutos, o que interrompido quando Roxton bruscamente a agarra com mais for a e a vira para si, pondo-a de encontro a seu corpo.  
N o h o m nimo de espa o entre eles. Cada um podia sentir a respira o ofegante do outro e, seus l bios por estarem separados, faziam seus cora es acelerarem.  
Era como se o mundo parasse, quando estavam juntos tudo conspirava para o bem e naquele momento qualquer outra rea o, voz ou movimento que n o fosse seus corpos entrela ando-se seria considerado nfimo e sem import ncia alguma.  
Marguerite foi fechando seus olhos lentamente e aproximando sua boca da boca dele at que finalmente seus l bios tocaram-se. Ela podia sentir o gosto dele, e como era bom, era a paz que ela pediu aos c us por toda a vida.  
Ele a conduziu para perto de algumas pedras e deitou seu corpo sobre a areia branca. Marguerite sentia suas m os percorrerem-lhe todo o corpo com voraz desejo. Seu corpo comprimia-se no dele.  
Ela tamb m, s frega, jogava-se nos bra os de John como se fosse a nica coisa que lhe restasse. Seu suor, seu cheiro, tudo a fazia enlouquecer e em cada momento entendia o porque aquele homem foi parar em seus pensamentos daquela maneira.  
Apenas podia ouv -lo dizer a todo o instante:  
"Minha linda princesa do mar!"

________________________________________________________________________

Nota da Autora: Fim do quinto cap tulo. HAHA! Este foi mais compridinho, tive tempo de escrever bastante. Espero que tenham gostado... Ah... E como de prache: Deixem seus reviews! N o me deixem s zinha! Pleas!!!!!! (pedido desesperado) 


	6. Sonho e Realidade

Declara o: Logicamente os personagens de Sir Arthur Conan Doile's The Lost World n o s o meus, afinal, isso uma fanfiction (como se ningu m soubesse!). Se estes personagens n o s o nem de Arthur Conan Doile's, como seriam meus?

Nota da Autora: NO AR O LTIMO CAP TULO.  
Isso mesmo pessoal, estamos chegando ao final de mais uma fanfiction. Surpresas nos aguardam, fortes emo es.

Sauda es nova leitora! Marguerite, obrigado pelos vossos reviews, opini es dos leitores s o sempre muito importantes. Espero que continue a ler minhas fanfictions.

Mama Corleone, n o poder a deixar de agradecer pelos seus reviews, pois gratificante poder contar com leitoras como voc , que sempre reservam um tempinho de seus dias para matar a saudade da s rie lendo minhas humildes fanfictions. E, aproveitando o momento, quero parabeniz -la por suas fanfic's que s o timas. Queria saber quando que tem mais, eihn!

Luana, bom te ver por aqui tamb m. Sei que o orkut tentador, mas aqui no fanfiction tamb m legal, n h?

Bem meninas, desta vez o cap tulo ser ainda maior que o anterior. prop sito, perd o pela demora deste, que semana passada postei uma ONESHOT (aproveitando para fazer a divulga o) de nome "A rosa vermelha", estou com PC apenas nos fins-de-semana por isso n o posto com tanta freq encia. O final come a com um poema de nome "Se eu soubesse", cujo ainda n o descobri o autor, ent o que ele me desculpe! Espero que gostem!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonho e Realidade

Se algum dia eu soubesse que jamais veria voc .  
Eu lhe daria um abra o mais forte.  
Se eu soubesse que seria a ltima vez a ver voc .  
Eu lhe daria um beijo e o chamaria para dar mais um.  
Se eu soubesse que seria a ltima vez a ouvir sua voz.  
Eu gravaria cada movimento e cada palavra, para rev -los depois todos os dias.  
Se eu soubesse que seria a ltima vez que eu poderia parar mais um ou dois minutos para dizer:  
"Gosto de voc ", eu diria, ao inv s de deixar que voc presumisse.  
Se eu soubesse que hoje seria o ltimo dia a compartilhar com voc .  
O sentiria muito mais intensamente em vez de dex -lo simplismente passar.  
Sempre acreditamos que haver o amanh para corrigir um descuido.  
Para se ter uma segunda chance de acertar.  
Ser que haver uma segunda chance para dizer:  
"Posso fazer alguma coisa por voc ?"  
O amanh n o garantido para ningu m, seja para jovens, mais velhos, e hoje pode ser a ltima chance de abra armos aqueles que amamos.  
Ent o, se estamos esperando pelo amanh , por que n o agirmos hoje?  
Assim, se o amanh nunca chegar, n o teremos arrependimentos de termos aproveitado o momento para um sorriso,  
para um abra o,  
para um beijo,  
uma gentileza,  
porque est vamos muito ocupados para dar algu m o que poderia ser o seu ltimo desejo.  
Sempre a tempo para amarmos.  
E se n o houver amanh , tamb m n o haver remorsos de hoje para carregarmos.

(Se eu soubesse)

Escurid o. tudo que eu podia ver. Levantei-me bem devagar, estava com uma dor de cabe a horr vel, foi a que percebi o que estava acontecendo. Estava mesmo presa naquele lugar, provavelmente por causa de Robert. E a tarde maravilhosa na praia, bem, n o passara de um sonho ao que parecia. Terr vel verdade.  
Foi tudo t o real, nossas mentes podem mesmo ocultar grandes mist rios. Por um momento pensei escutar sua voz, sentir seu cheiro, sua pele.  
Olhei em minha volta e percebi uma luz incidente em meio a tanta escurid o, tenho certeza que algu m estava l , eu vi, s n o pude enxergar suas fei es. Me aproximei, com um pouco de medo, mas quando cheguei de fato no local, n o havia ningu m. Apenas mais uma loucura da minha cabe a.  
At onde pude perceber a sala onde eu estava presa era sombria e in spita. Ouvia o barulho de ratos, por l poderiam circular todo o tipo de peste. O cheiro era p ssimo, o clima mido e frio.  
Me refugiei perto daquela tocha. O fogo me aquecia, me protegia.  
engra ado como as coisas acontecem em nossas vidas. At dois dias atr s, eu era apenas uma garota como qualquer outra, um pouco confusa e presa a sentimentos dolorosos. Para mim, aquilo era o pior que a vida poderia me dar. Mas agora, c estou eu. Neste calabou o sombrio, sozinha e sem garantia alguma de vida.  
Fico pensando o quanto Robert deve estar sofrendo, esteja ele onde estiver, queles homens pareciam querer alguma coisa dele, n o iriam mat -lo t o cedo, solt -lo muito menos. Al m disso, se ele j estivesse morto, certamente eu tamb m estaria.  
O que ser que eles queriam?  
Quero muito acreditar que Robert n o fez nada de errado, sempre foi um timo rapaz, sempre demonstrou me amar muito. Como eu sempre pensei, ele tudo que eu poderia pedir aos c us.

J haviam se passado alguns dias que eu estava presa naquele tenebroso lugar. Comia muito mal, principalmente por que a comida que me traziam uma vez ao dia era indiger vel. N o dormia h dias, o medo e a incerteza tomavam meu ser.  
Inesperadamente algu m abre a porta da sala onde estava aprisionada as sete chaves e um clar o se entrep es a mim e a pessoa que chamava-me desesperadamente. Pensei que fosse algum dos guardas, mas para a minha suspresa, chegando mais perto notei ser um outro homem a vir me salvar.  
Mal acreditei quando vi em frente aos meus olhos John Roxton. Parei, o olhei profundamente em seus olhos. Ele agarrou mina m o esquerda e me disse:  
"-Eu vim tir -la daqui! Vamos!"  
Me levava para fora dal . Mas apesar de tudo, n o podia esquecer de Robert, ele certamente estava a passar por dif ceis situa es e nunca me abandonara em momento algum, n o seria nada correto de minha parte deix -lo para tr s.  
"Roxton, temos que ir at o outro lado, naquele galp o, tenho certeza que levaram Robert para l !"

"-N o h tempo, n o posso deix -la correr qualquer risco." Respondeu-me muito seriamente. Eu n o entendi muito bem o que ele queria dizer com "n o posso deix -la correr qualquer risco", mas tinha que contrari -lo. Eu n o amava Robert, mas ele era muito importante para mim.

"-Acho que voc n o entendeu. Robert est l dentro com aqueles bandidos e deve estar precisando muito de ajuda!" Ele segurou-me o bra o e disse:

"-N o vamos voltar! N o por ele!"

Cada palavra de John me deixava cada vez mais confusa.

"-Por que n o?" Lhe perguntei.

"Por que ele deve ter planejado tudo isso!" Mesmo sendo Roxton a me dizer isso, eu n o acreditava, Robert parecia t o inocente quanto eu naquela hist ria.  
Foi a que escapei de Roxton e cometi meu erro fatal.  
Fugi e fui at bem pr ximo do galp o. Avistei Robert no lugar, ele n o estava preso, estava jogando baralho com os bandidos e divertia-se muito, felizmente n o me viu. T o distra da fiquei em v -lo al daquela forma que n o percebi que um dos capangas j me cercava. Ent o ele atirou.  
Senti uma press o muito forte, e passei a fazer um esfor o maior para respirar. Era como se todo o ar que eu aspirasse n o saciasse minhas necessidades. Coloquei minha m o sobre o cora o, depois disso, vi que estava tomada por sangramentos.  
A ltima coisa que lembro-me foi de olhar para tr s e, antes de desmaiar, ver John Roxton vindo para me salvar, mais uma vez.

Agora, acabo de acordar, mal posso respirar, sinto-me suando frio. Acho que estou em uma caverna. Um lugar pequeno e escuro, salvo apenas os raios de sol entrando pela longinq a entrada, clarear que n o via a tanto tempo e que, novamente, corro o risco de voltar a n o enxergar, a escurid o.  
Meu estado deplor vel, maltrapilha, depois de tantos dias presa. Mas al m da terra, do suor gelado e da sujeira, que solit ria habita em minha alma em dolorosa companhia de tal amor, h tamb m sangue. Um homem a porta da caverna, de resguardo, um pano a apertar-me o ferimento, uma manjedoura de palha, o homem apreensivo com com nfimos inimigos diante de meu plano de realidade. Uma chama praticamente a inexist ncia da escurid o catastr fica e desanimadora de uma caverna sem leis. Chama m nima, leve e fina. Quase t o fina quanto a chuva que tocava a doce pele de um amor. Quase t o fina quanto a linha da minha vida que acreditava na sa da de tal agonia.  
Em vis o nica, vejo ele aproximar-se, Roxton. Sua express o de tristeza, acho que ele j sabe qual o meu destino.  
Ele est em sil ncio e uma l grima solit ria percorre os caminhos de sua face.

M: -Por que est chorando?

R: *Permanece calado, sem a o.*

M: -N o precisas falar nada, essa dor insuport vel responde qualquer pergunta.

R: -Eu s precisava salvar-te, eu s queria salvar-te e at mesmo nisso falhei. Sinto-me o ltimo dos homens.

M: -Pois para mim s o primeiro, o nico.- Toca-lhe levemente o rosto com uma das m os. Em resposta, ele a coloca entre seus bra os.

Sua febre s faz aumentar, por mais que fosse r pido n o conseguiria tir -la dal a tempo e, mesmo que tentasse, certamente a floresta estaria tomada por ca adores procurando a fugitiva. Deus sabe o que queriam os brutamontes com a doce menina.

M: -Roxton.- Dava altos suspiros tentando buscar oxig nio, lutava contra outro desmaio, perdia muito sangue, mas sabia que nada do que fizesse adiantaria.

R: -Sim?

M: -Acho que vou ter de deixar-lhe aqui, sozinho!"

R: -N o diga isso, voc ... Voc ainda sair daqui junto comigo!- Angustia-se.

M:- N o... J n o tenho mais volta... J n o tenho mais medo.

R: -Eu... Eu te amo, Marguerite!- Seus olhos enchem-se de l grimas. -N o pude viver isso com voc , mas amo-te mais que tudo! N o me deixe! Por favor!

M: -Tamb m amo-te...- Agora ela que emocionava-se. -Sabe, por muito tempo, a bem da verdade por toda a minha vida, eu pensei que s seria feliz quando estivesse vivendo ao lado do homem que eu amo com uma casa, um bom emprego. Enfim, o que todo mundo sonha e pensa quando fala em felicidade.- Toma mais f lego, quase sem for as continua. -Mas ningu m se d conta de que ser feliz muito mais do que isso. ter problemas como qualquer um, mesmo assim saber apreciar os pequenos momentos.- As l grimas n o prendem-se mais aos seus olhos. -Felicidade, para mim, este momento. Presa em seus bra os, mesmo que morrendo, esvaindo-se em mim, agora posso dizer que, pelo menos, uma vez em minha ora doce ora amarga vida, que fui feliz, apenas agora. Segundos antes de minha partida.  
Lentamente come a a fechar os olhos. Roxton, ent o, j n o sente a respira o de sua amada. Debru a-se sobre seu corpo, delicado e inerte, e chorando repete sem parar:

-Eu te amo!

A partida n o pode ser t o dolorosa, n o foi. Ningu m deveria ter medo de morrer e sim de atitudes tolas, como a de negar uma vida tudo o que ela realmente merece. Ningu m deveria ter medo da morte, mas sim de n o viver.  
Est certo, vivi triste com saudade do que nunca havia tido. Mas agora voc que ter em seus olhos a tristeza de uma perda. estranho. Uma doce revela o antes de morrer contrastando com seus olhos molhados de decep o e seus l bios secos de um beijo que nunca aconteceu. Minha morte valeu por minha breve vida.

Fim

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nota da Autora: Acabou!! E l se vai mais uma fic, est est terminada, pessoal. Por m, se quiserem mais, mandem bastante reviews que talvez eu lance um segundo volume desta fic, ok?  
Mas ent o... O que acharam? Ficou bom ou muito ruim?... N o esque am dos reviews! Ah... E, claro, estou muito grata por terem lido esta fic.  
Bjos e bom fim de semana! 


End file.
